big time rush una historia de amor
by acullen1
Summary: se haserca de dia de savalentin . los chicos se sientan a pensar por que ellos no tienen novia pero al volver de sun gira mundial sus vidas ivan   a dar un pequeño giro


LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA.

Me encontraba en un bosque obscuro. solo se escuchaban las ramas de los arboles y una voz que me decia "no podras escapar".

Segui corriendo aunque sabia que era inutil. De repente unos brazos me sujetaron con fuerza y me obligo a mirarlo a la cara, aunque no vi mucho ya que inmediatamente su boca me mordio el cuello. Grite de dolor pero algo enpujo al hombre que me mordia. Quede tirada en el suelo y mire a un animal morder el brazo del individuo y tirarlo a un costado, note que era un lobo, uno muy grande, no logre ver mas de eso el dolor era insoportable.

-¿Se va a morir?-pregunto una mujer, no tenia ni idea de quien era no podia abrir mis ojos.

-Tecnicamente no pero sera uno de ellos-dijo una vos de hombre. Pero no sabia quien era. Trate de abrir mis ojos pero era demasiado el dolor que no podia moverme. Quería gritar. Me tranquilize cuando el dolor desaparecia. Poco a poco se fue y abrí mis ojos. Me encontre con dos personas y olían muy mal.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dije.

-Mi nombre es Sam Uley y ella es Emily. Nosotros te tragimos aquí para ver en que podiamos ayudarte…pero no pudimos en nada.-me dijo con un tono de lamento.

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunte asustada.

-Dejame explicarte lo que paso. Nosotros somos hombres lobos y nuestro trabajo es proteger a toda nuestra gente de Vampiros…-¿vampiros? Esas cosas no existen. Pese.-…cuando nos dimos cuenta que había uno corrimos para matarlo y lo hicimos pero lamentablemente te mordió, lo cual eso significa que eres un Vampiro.

-¿Qué?.pregunte horrorizada.

-Si lo eres, al morderte te conviertes en uno.-dijo la chica…perdón Emily.

-¿Qué voy hacer?-les pregunte.

-No lo se-dijo Sam.

-Quizas…ella pueda vivir con el aquelarre-Sam la miro.-ya sabes el aquelarre que esta aquí serca.

-Si…creo que podria funcionar. Voy a ver si nos pueden ayudar-dijo Sam, mientras se iba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto.

-Lucia-dije timida.

-Es un nombre muy lindo-me contesto.

Estuvimos unas pocas horas hablando…bueno ella preguntando y yo respondiendo.

-Dime…estare asi por siempre?-le pregunte.

-Si…-dijo-…lo lamento mucho.

-Dime ¿Qué año es este?-le pregunte no recordaba nada.

-1976-me contesto.

-me arde la garganta-le dije.

-Dios mio-dijo horrorizada.-Sam-llamo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Sam entrando por la puerta junto una mujer desconocida.

-Le arde la garganta.-dijo.

-Bien…vamos-me dijo.

-¿A dónde?-le pregunte.

-Necesitas cazar.-me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta el bosque. Allí me dijo que escuchara y que le dijera que animal estaba por allí.

-Un venado y a 4 metros de el 2 gatos monteses.-le dije.

-Inpresionante-dijo aquella mujer.-muy bien…ahora corre a donde estan ellos.-la mire confundida, pero fui corriendo a donde estaban ellos y sin pensarlo antes me lanze sobre el venado y empezé a beber toda su sangre cuando termine con ese empeze a buscar los gatos montese e hice lo mismo. Me asuste, como podia yo haber matado un animal para vaciar mi sed? Los vampiros no mataban humanos? No entendia nada.

-Mírame…si creo que con eso basta.-dijo la mujer.

-Muy bien…vamos te llevaremos a tu nueva casa.-dijo Sam. Me llevaron hasta una casa en medio del bosque, de repente me sentía mal yo no quería estar en una casa nueva quería estar en MI casa, ¿ y porque debería yo estar aquí? Debería irme ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decirme a mi lo que deberia hacer?

-No quiero ir-dije.

-Tienes que ir-dijo sam.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte molesta.

-Eres una neofita no debes irte, y si lo haces mataras a cualquier humano que se te cruze en tu camino.

-No quiero estar en una casa nueva.

-No me importa. Escucha debes alejarte de los humanos por ahora, tienes que convivir con los de tu especie, ellos van a cuidarte y seran tu nueva familia.-me explico.

-Hay mas como yo?-le pregunte.

-Si-me respondio.

-¿Qué no los vampiros solo mataban humanos?

-La mayoria pero hay algunos que sobreviven con sangre de animal como tu y los de esa casa de alla. ¿Vamos a entrar o no?-dijo. Lo pense bien y dije si no queria estar sola y alli había vampiros iguales que yo. Empezamos a caminar hacia la direccion correcta. Yo iba a conocer a mi nueva familia. ¿estaba emocionada o asustada? No lo se. Pero tenia un buen presentimiento.


End file.
